


Tease

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Rimming, Smut, They love to tease each other like dorks, showing skin prompt, tumblr prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: Paul/Daryl prompt fills that no one asked for. Most will probably be fluff and humor. There might be smut. But there will always be their awkward, loving goodness. 1. Moving/putting up his hair, showing off the back of his neck2. Wearing a shirt that is too big





	1. Chapter 1

That had been the seventh time in the same hour that Paul watched Daryl growl to himself and push his hair back to keep it from sticking in front of his eyes and blurring his vision. Because Paul, too, had the affinity to keep his hair long, he knew how much it sucked when fringe was long enough to hinder his eyesight, but too short to keep pushed back behind an ear. He had solutions back then, a headband he used to keep on his coffee table back in his apartment in the day, but since then he hadn’t bothered with things like headbands when his hair was long enough to tie up in a bun, like it was now.   
  
Daryl wasn’t the type for that kind of pretty bullshit, as he liked to call it. But Paul knew if Daryl continued to stubbornly avoid a haircut, he would eventually tie his hair up to keep the mass of it back. It was already past his broad shoulders, hanging heavily and curling from perspiration. The Virginian heat would do that to you.  
  
“Would you just come here, Daryl?” Jesus had called him after another minute of openly leering. He had a spare hairband wrapped around his wrist and his fingers itched to tie Daryl’s hair back in a low ponytail, at the very least. It was long enough now that Paul could probably do something fancy with it, but Daryl wasn’t the type to sit still long enough for him to try, he was sure of it. But a ponytail would probably help cool Daryl down and definitely relieve him from the annoyance of his hair. “I just want to do something real quick for you.”  
  
Daryl simply grumbled at him, not moving from where he was in the sun with a wrench in his hand and grease on his fingers. He’d been working for a better part of three hours on the bike, putting on new parts he managed to salvage from over the gate.  
  
Paul scrunched his face up in confusion. “What?”  
  
“I said…” Daryl spoke up and pulled the unlit cigarette from between his lips. Paul remember him putting it there first, chewing on it when his hands were otherwise occupied. The end was soaked through with spit. It looked about useless now. “Why’s I gotta go there for?”  
  
Paul pulled the hair tie from his wrist and held it up. Daryl didn’t show any expression for or against it, but it took him a moment to make his choice. He walked over and sat down on the ground between Paul’s feet. The shade would do him a lot of good.  
  
“Drink this while you’re at it,” Paul gave him the glass of water. Sometimes it worried him that Daryl would forgo drinking like he did. It had taken a lot of time to remind him that there was no need to save water now, but sometimes he’d forget. “You’re going to overheat out there. You’re going to get as red as a lobster and then you’ll fall to the ground in a seizure and I’ll have to haul your heavy, gorgeous ass back under the shade and find a way to cool you down. Do you really want to do that to me?”  
  
Daryl snorted, “So sweet of ya to care.” It was a sarcastic line. His smile softened it a whole lot as he said it around the rim of the cup. Paul lightly cuffed the back of his head and combed his fingers through the sweaty locks once before turning his head to the side and planting a kiss on that smart ass mouth of his.

“I love you, you punk.”  
  
“ _Mm.._ pull my hair ‘gain.”  
  
That surprised a laugh out the the younger man, his cheeks tinging pink. If anyone said Dixon didn’t have a dirty mouth on him, they’d get a run for their money. The man could be shy at the best of times, but he had his surprises. Paul tugged his hair back so that Daryl was facing forward again and even though he couldn't see Daryl smiling or hear him laughing as he drank from his cup, he could feel the amusement coming off of him. Paul shook his head with a happy sigh and started pulling Daryl’s hair back and away from his face.  
  
“You’re going to love this… wait for it…” Paul said, as if he was doing a magic trick. The band snapped around itself, hair locked a little higher than at the base of Daryl’s neck. “How’s that? A lot cooler now, don’t you think?”  
  
Daryl shrugged, and his head tilted down, looking down into his near empty cup. At this, Paul couldn’t tear his eyes away from his pale, sweaty neck. He could see the hint of purple on his skin, a hickey he’d left there himself about a week ago. Oh, Christ. The downside to this was the sight of that corded neck and how much Paul would very much like to sink his teeth into his skin, but really this is for the benefit of the other. He could control himself for now.  
  
“Well, I think you look a lot better like this.”  
  
Daryl looked over his shoulder, “You know, I used to have my hair cropped short to my head.”  
  
Paul’s face slackened in disbelief. “You’re bullshittin’ me.”  
  
Daryl shook his head, grin crooked, “N’aw.” He reached up, flatting his hair even further, reaching back towards the knot on the back of his head. Paul watched those wide hands, eyeing the scars that he knew are self inflicted. He doesn’t add to that. He rarely ever does. Paul never pushed and he never would. One of these days Daryl would open up to him, even if it took painstakingly long moments to peel at his edges, even if it felt like his fingers might bleed.  
  
Even if in the end he never learned anything about Daryl’s past at all.  
  
The shade must be doing wonders, because Daryl hadn’t moved and he didn’t look like he would be any time soon. Paul smiled down at the top of Daryl’s head and watched as he inched his way back, until his back was touching his legs. Paul rested his arms over those strong shoulders, slouching over Daryl like a blanket, one that he didn’t need. He rested his chin on the inside of his elbow , the side of his cheek pressed against the side of Daryl’s head,  
  
They could sit like this in the quiet for hours.  
  
“Don’t ever cut your hair.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Paul could think of reasons. A lot of reasons that revolve around buried pasts and new beginnings. Of leaving behind a nightmare and looking forward to good dreams. He didn’t know much about Daryl back then, and if he wanted to avoid that version of himself like the plague then Paul wasn’t going to stop him. Not in any sense.  
  
He settled for, “Like I said. This is a good look for you.”  
  
Another silent filled moment. Paul was a patient man.  
  
Daryl licked over his lips silently, moving just enough that Paul swung his eyes off the street and over to Daryl, leaning away so that he could see him. Daryl reached up to hold a forearm and in barely a rasp, he whispered, “Thanks.”  
  
Daryl leaned a little more heavily on him, and that’s exactly all Paul needed. A little more faith, bit by bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus wearing a top that’s too big for him.

Daryl successfully held back a laugh, but he completely failed at hiding a grin terribly, his lips looking much more narrow and small. “You look ridiculous.”  
  
“Well this is _your_ shirt I’m wearing, so what does that say about the man that own’s the shirt?”  
  
That cracked a short laugh out of Dixon, and Paul grinned widely, tugging the shirt into a better position. Now, Paul wasn’t a small man. 5’7 was actually pretty average, thank you very much. And his own frame wasn’t anything to laugh about or underestimate, its just that Daryl’s shoulders were ridiculously wide, and Paul could actually get some testament to that. Daryl was fucking _blessed_ with the body shape of a tortilla chip, and it was that reason that this shirt was hanging off his body like a curtain. Daryl came around to him in nothing much more than a faded purple towel around his waist, his bare feet barely making a noise on the hardwood floor of Paul’s room. With how often Daryl had come over to Hilltop and spent the night over, a lot of his wardrobe had ended up here in Paul’s closet, getting mixed in with the laundry.  
  
Daryl ignored him to get a pair of boxers from the bedside drawer, smelling clean and perfect and like Paul’s favorite soap, so that got him squirming happily in the inside. And yeah, he had every intention of falling asleep in this shirt and wrapping himself around the redneck, but plans change.  
  
“Anyway,” Paul started, glad when he easily got Daryl’s attention. Daryl looked up from where he was bent over, towel sliding down his legs as he pulled the boxers up over his hips. If Daryl thinks he’s going to ignore the way his eyes drift down to the open neckline, he was sadly mistaken. Voice smug, “I think you like the way I look in your shirt.”  
  
Daryl raised an eyebrow and tugged on the blanket that Paul was sitting on, wanting to get underneath it where it was warm. “Yeah, just as much as I liked wiping my ass with poison ivy.”  
  
_“Anyway.”_ Paul’s eyes narrowed. Why did Daryl have to be gross sometimes. Scooting over, he included, “I put this shirt on for a reason.”  
  
A sigh. He crawled into the bed without even looking at him. “Reason’s being…?”  
  
“That maybe you’d fuck me in it.”  
  
Daryl snorted in a yawn. “Pfth! Stop.” He turned over, pulling the blanket up over half his face.  
  
“Not even suck my dick just a li’l?”  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
“Present. How about I suck your dick instead.”  
  
_“Paul.”  
  
_ Paul was laughing and he rolled on top of Daryl, the both of them shifting around until they found a comfortable position with Daryl on his back under the blanket and Paul on top of him, over it. Daryl’s face was redder than a fire engine, his mouth hidden, but his eyes are shining brightly. Smiling. “How about a kiss?”  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
“You _know_ what I want. But you also know I’m happy with whatever I could get.” In other words, Paul would never push and Daryl knew that.  
  
It would always be on Daryl’s terms.  
  
Daryl pulled the blanket down away from his face, looking up at Paul curiously. The younger was about to enforce the notion, half afraid that he was possibly guilting Daryl into even thinking about it.  
  
“Look—“ Paul had started, was about to say how a cuddle would suffice, but Daryl was shaking his head, looking at Paul’s lips then to his eyes. He reached over and tugged on his shirt.  
  
“Get out of that and maybe I’ll let you fuck me.”  
  
Daryl let him dwell on that, shoving aside the other man so that he could squeeze out from under him. He opted to lay on his front, pillowing his head on his hands. Paul weighed his choices, and the pros of taking the shirt off definitely outweighed any cons. “Deal.”  
  
That ridiculously big shirt on him was gone and he was tugging both boxers and blanket down from Daryl’s waist, giddy with excitement. Daryl grinned at him, peaking at him through his hair. “Much better…” he muttered, and laid there like a lazy cat as Paul divested himself of his sleeping pants and underwear. He sighed as the blanket was pulled off of him completely, feeling Paul sit on the back of his legs and his hands pulling his ass cheeks apart.  
  
“So ‘wearing the boyfriend’s shirt’ is a no?” Paul asked as he drifted a finger against the rim of his hole, grinning as it winked receptively to his touch. He looked up at the gasp. Someone was eager, as much as he’d like to pretend he ain’t.  
  
“Its a… Its a maybe.” Daryl got distracted half way through the sentence when he felt a shift in weight above him, nearly losing his concentration all together at the scruffy chin grazing his entrance. His fingers tightened into the pillow he was gripping when he felt soft lips kiss him there, lips warm and gentle as they mouthed wetly at the pucker until it almost ached to be so empty. “ _Paul…”  
  
“_ I don’t think I’d mind seeing you in one of mine.” A long, slow lick from taint to tailbone. Daryl’s back arched, pushing his ass back and out towards Paul’s mouth. The younger of the two hummed and licked his lips as he thumbed him apart. He did it again.  
  
“ _Nn-nnh…"_  Daryl clenched his eyes, flushing from the roots of his hair to his shoulders, _"_ I’d look like— like a—“  
  
“Like a beefcake.”  
  
“Like I was stuffed too tightly in a sausage casing — O-ow!”  
  
There now was a red, wet, teeth mark on Dixon’s left ass cheek and it’s going to stay there for a couple of minutes. That jerk. “Stop making this unsexy, I’m trying to have sex with you. Plus, you’re not _that_ much bigger than me.”  
  
Daryl snorted. “I’ve got _inches_ on you.”  
  
“Not where it counts.”  
  
Daryl turned and opened hismouth, but not a sound came out. He glared at the man waggling his eyebrows at him like an idiot.  
  
, “Ya keep tellin’ yourself that.” Daryl grumbled after having found his voice with a roll of his eyes, but the crooked grin on Paul’s mouth was contagious, and he ended up having to hide a smile in his arms.  
  
Paul said, “You know what? I will.” And proceeded to pull Daryl’s ass cheeks apart again and admire the perfect little starburst pucker. The slowly pinkening ears through Daryl’s long hair was pretty cute too.  
  
Daryl groaned, “What are ya waitin’ for? You gonna give it to me or not?”  
  
Paul couldn’t help but to tease. _“Pushy.”_ He smirked, and before Daryl could turn this around on him from frustration, he easily spun the Dixon around on himself until he was laying on his back. Paul wrestled his way between his legs, his charming smile disarming whatever sharp-tongued reply Daryl held behind his teeth. He could feel the other relax further into the bed as he trailed kisses down his soft tummy, lips tickled by the dusting of hair. “You know I’d give you anything you want, sugar.”  
  
Daryl dropped his head, biting into his bottom lip. “Goes both ways," he mumbled. At that, Paul smiled brightly and crawled up until he was in the cradle of Daryl's arms and legs and he held onto the smaller man like he was the most important thing to him in the world. Daryl doesn't think he's ever felt this way for another man before. They might have their hang ups, but the ease in which they are with each other, the laughter and jokes that just came between them until he thinks he might burst from happiness, well. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i obv don't know what i'm doing and i hope everyone likes these lol comments are always always appreciated and thank you
> 
> (also def getting back to my rickyl things and that jeryl multi-chap sooner or later. Real busy with studying >.< )


End file.
